Breathless
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: Jesse St. James wasn't a very smart individual, he was, however, smart enough to realize that he knew that voice in the video's he had been watching.  Warnings for smut and stuffing, if that isn't your thing then skip on over this! KinkMeme Fill


Jesse St. James wasn't a very smart individual, he'd learned that after flunking out of college due to his assumption that his classes would be taken care of the same way they had been during high school. He was, however, smart enough to realize that he knew that voice in the video's he had been watching, even if he couldn't place it right at the start. He hadn't actually been looking for video's of _that_ to begin with, he'd actually been searching for a video he had seen once before of some kid from Rachel's high school being stuffed into a dumpster. When he had searched several words that he thought described the video pretty well though a very different kind of video had come up and he had been hooked since then. At first he'd been appalled, unable to look away but also unable to think anything but 'why would someone do that to their body willingly'? After the first one ended though he realized that there were several more video's that were dated both much earlier and much later than the one he had just watched and this guy always started out just as small in each one.

The third video he watched was when he heard it, the breathy little 'oh God' that was groaned at the end as the boy massaged his food swollen stomach, and Jesse realized then that he knew this person. He watched the video's religiously after that, hoping that somewhere along the way the mystery man would speak again and he'd be able to place the voice. It wasn't until he moved back home and volunteered to help the New Direction's that it finally hit him, as he listened to Kurt Hummel sing 'Some People' there was no doubt in his mind that he was the boy in the video. He rewatched every single one of the videos that night, picturing Kurt's perfect face as he watched from start to finish, feeling himself grow hard as the amount of food Kurt stuffed himself with increased along the way. He finally slipped his hand into pant's and stroked himself as the most recent video played and Kurt stuffed himself until his tight little jeans no longer buttoned and his belly jutted outwards, nice and round from all of the food. He came with a muffled shout and after he cleaned up he noticed the comment in the summary section. Just as he was getting ready to exit out of the window, it caught his eye and he groaned at the realization that in just two days, Kurt Hummel was going to be stuffing himself full just a few blocks away from him, there was no way he would be able to stay away now that he had that information.

He began to formulate a plan then, he already knew where Kurt lived thanks to a list of phone numbers and addresses he had been given when started working with the glee club and according to the comment, Kurt would be home alone on Saturday. He only had to figure out how to get into the house now and keep his presence unknown as the boy stuffed himself to the brim. When Saturday finally rolled around, Jesse found himself circling the block the Hummel's lived on, hoping that none of the neighbors noticed and called the police, as he waited until the black Navigator was the only car left in the driveway. Once the last car finally cleared out, he drove back to his own house, parking his car and setting out on foot, thinking that the sound of a car pulling up might alert the younger man to his presence. He still hadn't figured out just how he was going to get into the house but found that luck was on his side when he pulled up the 'welcome' mat and saw that they in fact did hide a spare key under it. He stayed quiet, listening for any noise inside the house before sliding the key into the lock, pausing again to make sure Kurt hadn't heard before opening the door and creeping in.

Once inside, he paused again, listening for noise and moving towards the stairs when he heard movement above him, he felt his excitement growing, as he made his way up unnoticed and it doubled when he saw that the door to the room Kurt was in was cracked open. He moved as quietly as possible, peaking in through the crack and smiling as he realized that Kurt wasn't facing the door, his attention fully focused on the pile of pasta he was currently stuffing down. Kurt was over halfway done, the button on his jeans already popped and his tight t-shirt slightly askew, exposing part of his swollen stomach as he continued eating, pausing every so often to rub the expanding flesh. Jesse had only intended to watch but as the scene in front of him progressed and Kurt began to let out breathy little sighs as he approached his limit, he no longer thought it would be possible to leave without doing something about his aching hard on first.

Kurt finished off the last of the pasta, setting the plate aside and hiking his shirt up the rest of the way, rubbing a hand over his belly and groaning breathlessly as his fingers kneaded his flesh for several minutes before moving to turn the camera off. He finally decided that he would not be leaving anytime soon and slipped into the room while Kurt had his back turned, sneaking up behind the younger boy and spinning him around.

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening, "Jesse, what in the hell-", The rest of his sentence was cut off as Jesse captured his lips in a frantic kiss.

Jesse's hands found their way to Kurt's hips as he pulled back, his fingers digging into his stuffed stomach, a jolt of pleasure shooting through him as Kurt's breath hitched, "I've been watching your video's for months," He murmured. "When I realized it was you, I just couldn't stay away knowing that you were doing this just a few blocks away."

Kurt was panting now from the pressure being put on his belly, "Oh", He whimpered, the confusion slipping away as Jesse ground his hard on against Kurt's thigh.

This time Kurt initiated the kiss, sucking at Jesse's bottom lip as he allowed himself to be moved backwards, stopping when his legs hit the bed and gasping as he was pushed down onto it. Jesse crawled over him, hiking his shirt up again to expose his stomach, fingers pressing in and squeezing the swollen flesh as he pressed a biting kiss to Kurt's jaw, feeling his cock twitch with each ragged breath Kurt drew. Jesse yanked his own shirt over his head before moving to pull Kurt's the rest of the way off, stopping for a brief moment to admire the way the younger man seemed to be flushed from head toe and the stark contrast of his slim arms and chest to his straining belly.

"Do you know how hot you are like this", Jesse growled, rubbing a hand over Kurt's stomach before pressing firmly against it, his hips jerking with every whimper Kurt let out. "You walk around that school looking perfectly put together and then I find you like this", He trailed off, leaning down to lick his way up the younger man's neck.

"F-fuck me", Kurt gasped, locking eye's with Jesse when he looked up and nodding even though the movement made his head swim, any movement at this point did, the pressure on his stomach being so much and so good.

"Yeah", Jesse breathed, racking his eyes over the body beneath him before hitching Kurt's hips upwards and tugging at his already undone jeans, pulling them off quickly before removing his own, "Lube, condoms", He asked.

Kurt nodded towards his vanity, "Top right drawer", He murmured, watching with lust blown eyes as Jesse retrieved the items.

Jesse wasted no time, hitching one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder, reaching down to stroke himself once before coating a finger with lube and moving to trace Kurt's puckered hole, his other hand pressing back down against Kurt's straining middle for balance as his finger sunk into the tight heat. He worked him open quickly, already feeling the telltale warmth pooling in his belly with every gasp and whimper the younger man let out, adding a second finger and then a third, ripping the foil packet open one handed before removing his fingers and rolling on the condom.

"You ready", He asked as he lined himself up.

"Uh huh", Kurt mumbled, his eyes rolling back in his head a moment later as Jesse began to push in, "Oh, oh, s-so full", He whimpered as the other man bottomed out.

Jesse paused, giving him time to adjust, "Tell me if I need to stop", He rasped, voice thick with lust.

Kurt shook his head, "Move", He murmured, "Just move, now", He moaned brokenly, "Oh, God", He sobbed as Jesse began to thrust slowly, his breath coming out in quick short puffs.

"You have no idea", Jesse choked out, "No idea how hot you look like this."

"So good", Kurt panted, breaking off into a breathy little whimper.

Jesse shifted, building a slow rhythm, fingers griping Kurt's hips tightly and the palms of his hands pressing firmly against Kurt's stomach again as he angled himself, searching out Kurt's prostate. A moment later, Kurt's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, his eyes slamming shut as Jesse increased his pace slightly, repeatedly brushing against that bundle of nerves and quickly pulling Kurt towards his own orgasm.

"Oh, oh", Kurt moaned, his breaths coming quicker, "Close", He murmured, his muscles clenching rapidly around Jesse's length.

Kurt had never felt this good before, his body was humming with warmth, stars bursting behind his eyes with every thrust, the feeling of fullness increasing every time Jesse hit that spot. Jesse reached between them, stroking Kurt once, then twice, and then Kurt was coming hard, his back arching as his muscles contracted, sending Jesse over the edge, his hips bucking wildly through his own orgasm. As Jesse came down from his release, he finally focused in on Kurt, his eyes widening at the realization that the younger man had blacked out at some point. When Kurt finally came to, several minutes later, he first noticed that he had been cleaned up, no evidence of his orgasm remaining, and then he noticed Jesse lying next to him, his briefs and t-shirt back on.

"Hey", Jesse smirked from beside him; propped up on one arm, the other petting Kurt's still stuffed stomach.

"Did I?", He asked, a deep blush blooming across his cheeks.

"Mmmhmm", Jesse hummed, "You're beautiful when you blush", He commented before pushing himself off of the bed, going in search of his jeans, "I'd better be going."

Kurt knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as he watched Jesse, pushing himself to sit up, "Where does this leave us", He asked, "Are we just going to act like this didn't happen."

"No", Jesse paused, halfway to the door, "We'll figure it out as we go", He smirked, "But you got a text from Finn while you were, er, out of it. He's going to be home in less than ten minutes and you are going to have to forgive me for not wanting to get caught."

"Oh", Kurt murmured, getting off the bed and searching out his underwear, "Um, I'll see you later then, I guess", He trailed off.

Jesse moved back away from the door, pulling Kurt into a quick kiss, "You definitely will", He whispered before heading out the door.

Kurt touched his lips, a small smile on his face as he listened to the front door shut, finally pulling himself from his thoughts several minutes later when he heard a car outside and moving into his bathroom for a shower.


End file.
